A figura e a sombra
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Rocket somente quer arquitetar um plano para fugir da pisão. Groot também deseja isso, e muito mais...


**A figura e a sombra.**

 _"A mim, não importa ser a sombra_

 _Quando você é a figura_

 _Ser a situação_

 _Quando você é o assunto(...)_

(A figura – Orlando Moraes)

Groot e Rocket estavam presos, como a maioria das vezes. E desta vez o peludo resolveu convidar alguns presos interessados a fazer um motim, para isso se aproximou de uma mesa na qual havia um punhado de ladrões, a maioria caçadores de recompensas como eles – que o guaxinim conhecia por nomes – começou a interagir e conversar com eles e logo contou o seu plano. O único problema era um deles - um alienígena com cara e corpo de lagartixa,de pele amarelada e olhos verdes - ele de cara não havia gostado da aparição repentina daquele raccoon na qual chegou sem ser convidado, menos ainda daquela pinta de líder.

Ele não deixou por menos, logo na primeira oportunidade confrontou o animal mutante, o encarou, ficou de pé em cima da mesa(como o outro estava) e começou a questionar se o mamífero tinha capacidade de liderar tantas pessoas sendo que nunca formou parte de um grupo, o xingando o recordou que o rabo peludo não tinha amigos e nem dinheiro no momento,então não poderia subornar ninguém.

Todos somente ficavam de camarote assistindo a discussão,que estavam de pé encima da mesa, e logo aquilo se tornou uma briga feia.

Rocket respondia e se defendia,usando logicamente um pouco o seu sarcasmo de vez em quando,além de se gabar pela sua inteligência,astucia dentre outras qualidades, afirmou não era modesto e nem pretendia ser.

Aquilo só acabou quando o de pele amarela foi interrompido por Groot que reclamou que não valia empurrar e ofender o seu parceiro. Porém como não foi entendido,como sempre, deu um murro como única resposta agressiva ,que foi tão forte que o jogou para longe,o fazendo bater contra a parede.

Rocket ficou surpreso com o feito do grandalhão, porém não demonstrou muito, então seu primeiro ato pensado foi virar as costas e se retirar sem dizer nada. E o "arbusto" foi atrás sem ser mandado.

No entanto,aquela lagartixa se recuperou logo,assim saiu dali e começou a correr com um garfo na mão – que pegou de outra mesa sem - para atacar a tal planta grande. Só que o peludo de bigodes atentos foi para cima dele ligeiramente, como por instinto, de repente se viu em cima daquele cara o espantando e arranhando até ve-lo ficar inchado, sem deixar ao menos o outro ter chance de se defender.

Groot o agarrou pelos braços, mas...

-Eu sou Groot!

-Ei! Me solte!

Ao ouvir esse pedido o libertou.

-Eu sou...

-CALA A BOCA!- estava muito nervoso para ouvir qualquer sugestão ou comentário vindo dele.

O ser de madeira queria dialogar,no entanto abaixou os olho diante do grito dele.

Nisso os policiais apareceram, pegaram os dois encrenqueiros e o levaram com eles,usando armas de choque no peludo para que ele não espernear-se tanto. Groot tentou ir junto, porém foi impedido por outros guardas,na qual se puseram em volta dele. O grandão tentou prosseguir,bateu neles para os afastar, jogou alguns para longe até as armas dos mesmos – pois atiraram para conter a fera, além de bastões de choque. A luta do homem árvore foi em vão,e rendido ele foi levado sob custodia para a sua cela junto com os outros.

Não havia terminado a hora do almoço, mas para eles sim. Alguns até reclamaram lá dentro,culparam o guaxinim, o xingaram olhando e apontando diretamente para a "grande planta" que estava lá dentro com eles.

Mas aquele arvoredo não se abalou muito com as ofensas e comentários que ouviu, sem ter noticias do seu amigo ele se refugiou no canto daquele lugar,ficando encolhido e abraçado a suas pernas,enquanto molhava os seus joelhos com suas lágrimas de líquido branco. Permaneceu assim por horas,e com o tempo sua cor mudou,especialmente suas folhas, como se fosse o outono.

Aquele grupo de presos nem percebeu isso, alias passou uns minutos e nem mais lembraram do tal grande pau que tinha ali, especialmente quando o líder deles chegaram, isto é, a lagartixa,ele havia sido tratado,liberado e já estava na cela em pouco tempo. Quando este voltou foi ovacionado pelos companheiros por ter confrontado com aquele baixinho.

Nada de mais aconteceu por lá,até que mais tarde 2 policiais trouxeram Rocket para lá dentro, para a surpresa de todos. Porém com armas de choque em punho e ameaças os tiras impediram que os outros de se aproximarem do sujeito e escaparem da gaiola. Estavam lá dentro para interligar e prender na parede a coleira que haviam posto no mutante rebelde. Por fim saíram e todos puderam ver que o animal daquele lugar estava mais preso que os outros, seu espaço se tornou limitado, sendo assim tinha que permanecer lá nos fundos.

Mas ninguém estava a fim de interagir com ele no momento, ou melhor, o único que foi até o rabudo foi seu camarada de longa data.

-Eu sou Groot!-se aproximou dele,assim que o viu solo naquele canto (um tanto distante dele),estava preocupado no entanto feliz em revê-lo.

-Sim,sim,sou eu! – se encontrava machucado por isso se mexia com dificuldades.

-Eu sou Groot?-ficou de joelhos diante dele e o ajudou a se levantar.

-Eu estou bem! – afastou a mão dele com a sua pata,tentando dispensar seu auxilio,embora sentisse dor.

Groot aceitou o afastamento das mãos.

-Ora,ora,olha quem voltou!-disse e aproximou-se a lagartixa de braços cruzados. – Esse cara é realmente legal a você. – referiu-se a Groot e apontou para o mesmo. - Estou muito curioso, quanto você pagou para ele? – desta vez dirigiu o olhar para o guaxinim.

-Eu não paguei nada. – disse já de pé. - Ele quem começou a me seguir espontaneamente.

-hum...Pelo visto conseguiu um aliado.

-...É...-meio sem jeito olha para o parceiro que somente sorriu para ele.

-Impressionante. Mas ainda assim difícil acreditar.

-Ora, eu não preciso te provar nada! Cai fora!-disse isso e gemeu de dor enquanto tentava gesticular. Depois virou-se de costas.

O outro seguiu o conselho e se distanciou,afinal não tinha mais nada para conversar com o rabugento.

O guaxinim ficou no seu canto, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para a cerca onde dava para se ter uma visão panorâmica dos outros corredores da cadeia e de algumas celas.

-Eu sou Groot?-ele permaneceu ao seu lado o olhando fixamente.

-Sim. Mas não importa agora. Precisamos bolar um jeito de sair daqui. Não quero ..argh passar a vida preso dentro de uma gaiola...fiquei por anos...trancafiado...nasci para ter liberdade...-segurou naqueles arames que os cercavam.

-Eu sou Groot?-olhou para frente,para onde o mesmo estava mirando.

-Não. Deixe esses monoides para lá. Eu acho que...não preciso deles.- o encarou por uns minutos – Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui.

A árvore ambulante somente o olhava movimentando os olhos e sorriu ao ouvir isso, mas minutos depois daquela fala, virou-se totalmente para ele,pois seu companheiro continuava gemendo, embora baixinho dava para se escutar,enquanto se lambia por instinto para aliviar sua dor.

-Eu sou Groot.-tocou os seus dedos nos pelos brancos dele numa caricia.

-Eu to bem...não se preocupe...

Centrado nas suas lambidas e com o pensamento longe, mal o notou,entretanto se surpreendeu com o que aconteceu a seguir... o colosso, uma vez que não acreditava no que o outro havia afirmado sobre o estado de seus ferimentos, e apesar de pressentir que o mesmo não iria aprovar o tocou pela cintura e o carregou, era previsível que houvesse resmungos e também que o mamífero tentaria espernear(mesmo que estivesse dolorido), de todas as formas o ser gigante conseguiu o faze-lo deitar-se em seus braços.

-Eu sou Groot...

-Eu...não estou cansado...só dolorido. Aqueles covardes,me bateram...-murmurou as últimas palavras confessando o que havia acontecido, e de seus olhos saíram lágrimas,enquanto deitada a sua cabeça no peito do seu único colega.

Ao ouvir isso o grandalhão entristeceu, então logo fez brotar umas ervas nos seus braços e as aproximou do amigo,aparentemente o servindo...

-Eu sou Groot.

-Que?

-Eu sou Groot.

-...Groot...essas coisas só aliviam a dor se for feito chá com elas...

-Eu sou Groot.-virou o rosto para o lado se sentindo inútil no momento.

-Não tem problema.-esboçou um sorriso e esfregou o rosto e o nariz no peito dele, logo se aconchegou ali.

Estava se sentindo tão confortável que não demorou muito e dormiu, apesar de rústico o colo de Groot era agradável e quente. O dito cujo o assistiu adormecendo e deixou o lugar ainda mais agradável para pequeno colocando folhas e grama fofa ao seu redor, fez crescer mais galhos para protegê-lo por cima e em seus ombros nasceram alecrins e flores bem perfumados. Por fim dormiu também.

O pequenino ficou acomodado por horas nos braços do único ser vivo que se importava com ele no momento naquele lugar,alias vice versa.

Depois que se recuperou totalmente,o guaxinim notou que se sentia muito diferente em relação a planta grande, que conheceu por puro acaso e que te seguia como uma sombra. Pensando o quanto haviam se tornado cúmplices por tanto tempo e até confidentes e tendo em vista que havia o judiado demais, decidiu que queria ser legal com ele e pelo menos uma vez, afinal ninguém mais era tão gentil com o peludo, e o rústico já sabia um pouco sobre a história dele e fraquezas. O mamífero não fazia maltratava por mal,só não tinha muito costume de ser simpático com ninguém por que poucos conseguiam se aproximar dele e demonstrar o mínimo de afeto, o espigão andante começava a notar isso.

Antes de pensar num plano para sair dali, queria arquitetar algo bom para dar a Groot, qualquer coisa que soa-se como forma de agradecimento. Por hora,somente ficaria ao seu lado.

Quando ele foi liberado para ir ao refeitório comer, o senhor ranzinza pegou uma porção a mais de comida, pois decidiu que iria dividir parte do seu alimento ao amigo. Os dois sentaram juntos e isolados numa mesa dos fundos. Ao se sentar(encima da mesa mesmo) de frente ao parceiro, o roedor disse:

-Ei pegue um pouco do meu.- aproximou sua bandeja para que ele mesmo pudesse se servir sozinho.

-Hun? Eu sou Groot?

-É para você pegar Groot. Vamos! Aproveite que eu estou de bom humor!-disse de braços cruzados.

Groot seguiu não entendendo as intenções do baixinho, ainda assim fez o que ele pediu. Enquanto o Raccoon ficava assistindo.

-Já esta bom?-perguntou minutos depois ao notar que ele parou a ação.

O ser de madeira somente consentiu com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. – nisso arrastou a bandeja para si, a fim de comer o que sobrou.

Antes de comer,o tampinha virou o outro lado,espiando de longe um alien qualquer,o que chamou a sua atenção era que o viu bebendo um copo bem grande de água.

"Quem é que deu esse privilégio injusto para esse cara?" pensou irritado.

-Eu sou Groot?-interrompeu os pensamentos do outro.

-Hãn?! – voltou a realidade - Hum...Logo volto! –pensou um pouco e se retirou.

Então rapidamente saiu da mesa e se escondeu de baixo de uma outra,onde se encontrava o tal alienígena.

Groot virou-se para saber para onde ele havia ido, mas o perdeu de vista. E ficou o esperando, e prometeu para si mesmo não mexer no seu grude até ele retornar.

Enquanto isso o carinha arisco chamou a atenção,cutucando e se escondendo para não ser visto,o deixando intrigado,até que o animalesco mutante deu um jeito de pegar ligeiramente aquele copo sem permissão e escapar do nada sem ser visto.

Voltando ao lugar inicial onde estava seu nobre colega...

-Aqui. – mostrou o copo ao subir na mesa.

-Eu sou Groot?-surpreso.

-Pegue logo e pare de fazer perguntas!

Então,depois de se ajeitarem,sem perderem mais tempo começaram a degustar,no mesmo ritmo e pela primeira vez o emplumado percebeu isso, de repente parecia que havia harmonia entre eles. Não parecia ser de propósito...

"Acho que Groot não me perseguia por que queria um mestre,ou alguém para inspirar-se. E que o havia me escolhido por falta de opção. Mas parece que estava enganado. Será que foi o destino? " Pensou em algum momento.

Dias depois,quando estavam na sua cela, pequenino havia voltando a focar na sua fuga,olhava para os lados a fim de se inspirar...

Não te ocorria nada até que ouviu um estrondo, todos os presos olharam para onde que veio o barulho, era lá em baixo, alguém havia se rebelado fez um buraco bem grande e prisioneiros corriam até lá em debandada enquanto os policiais tentavam conte-los, eram muitos e muitos conseguiram escapar.

Os nossos queridos e famosos caçadores de recompensas também aproveitaram o momento para ir embora. Deram o seu jeito de quebrarem a sua "gaiola",e logo se juntaram multidão,era muita gente para tantos tiras e tantas máquinas captarem e recapturar.

Foi uma correria só e muitos tiros disparados,barreiras e etc... Mas no fim conseguiram escapar. E só pararam para descansar quando acharam que estavam longe o suficiente e que não havia mais tanta movimentação. Quando isso aconteceu notaram que já era tarde, aquele planeta estava escuro como a noite da terra,só que com três luas (uma azul,outra rosa e outra amarela) a pino para iluminar o céu.

Ambos permaneceram calados,um tanto parados e sentados na grama,lado a lado,para recuperarem, somente minutos depois um deles resolveu falar alguma coisa...

-Ufa...Não gosto de improvisar...Mas aquela era a nossa única chance.

-Eu sou Groot. - se encontrava sentado com os braços pousados nos joelhos.

-É.

-Eu sou Groot?

-...Agora? Ora,vamos pegar uma nave e sairmos daqui.

-Eu sou Groot?! – disse surpreso.

-Claro. Nós somos parceiros, não somos?

O sorriso tímido de Rocket contagiou Groot, embora o do grandalhão fosse mais espontâneo e feliz do que o do peludo. O homem árvore o olhava novamente com aqueles olhos tão expressivos e nascia em seus ombros várias flores cor de rosa.

Baixinho sem graça resolveu não demorar muito fazendo aquele gesto, pretendia agir...

-Bem,vamos logo, que a nave não vai se roubar sozinha. Isto é, a não ser que nós encontremos uma dando sopa por aí.

-Eu sou Groot! Hum...Eu sou Groot?

-Claro! Sempre há algum idiota ou trapalhão por aí, a galáxia é grande.

E foram caminhando pela calada da noite,buscando mais aventuras e unidades.

Agora declaradamente eram companheiros.

E com o tempo,essa afeição poderia evoluir, mais ainda.

 **FIM.**

 ***Comecei: 20 de fevereiro de 2018.**

 ***Terminei: 22 de abril de 2018.**


End file.
